Ranks
All players in Tanki Online have a certain rank, which shows the progress of the player in the game. By taking part in battles, players earn experience points. The more experience points a player earns, the higher the player's rank is. All players start the game at the rank of "Recruit", which is the lowest rank in the game. Each rank is unlocked once the player reaches the required number of experience points. There are a total of 30 ranks in the game- the last being Generalissimo, which is unlocked after earning a total of 1,400,000 experience points. At the top of the game is a green bar, showing the progress from the beginning of the current rank, and how much is left until the player reaches the next rank. Ranks for players with a premium account have a red ribbon as a background. This feature, however, can be toggled via the player's garage. Uses A player's rank is not just an indication to how far the player has reached in the game, but is also used to gain access to features in the game: #Each item from the garage (passes, supplies, paints, turrets and hulls) are available to buy when reaching a particular rank. #*Each M versions of a hull or a turret has its own unlocking rank. #*In addition, each product kit has its own limited range of ranks at which it can be bought. #Each map has its own minimum rank limit- players below the limit will not be able to create or enter a battle in this map. Some of the maps, however, are available to recruits. #When creating a new battle in a server's battle list, a range of ranks is associated with this battle. Only players whose rank is included in the range are able to join. Also, the higher the player's rank is, the wider the range of ranks gets (for the player that creates the battle). #The battle fund increases each time a tank is destroyed. The increase amount depends on the destroyed tank's rank (see table below, "Kill Value" column). #The value of rewards from Daily Missions (this formerly affected the daily gifts). #When ranking up, you receive a sum of crystals. The higher the rank is, the more crystals you get. Table of Ranks Legend The Legend rank follows the Generalissimo. Each time the player earns 200,000 more experience points, they receive a higher Legend rank; i.e. "Legend" at 1,600,000, "Legend 2" at 1,800,000, "Legend 3" at 2,000,000 and "Legend n''" at 1,600,000 + 200,000''n. Each time the player reaches a new Legend rank, they also receive 40,000 crystals. All Legend ranks have the same icon, but starting from Legend 2, the number of the rank is added after the word "Legend". Just like the rest of the ranks, the Legend rank is also given a red banner background when owning a premium account. The Legend rank was first announced in episode 112 of the Tanki V-Log,Tanki Online V-LOG: Episode 112 and was implemented on November 9, 2016.The Legend Rank is here! When the feature was implemented, all players who had had a sufficient number of experience for reaching any of the Legend ranks were automatically ranked up to the corresponding rank, and received a bonus of exactly 40,000, regardless of how high their Legend rank was. Trivia *"Gefreiter" is a German word meaning "exempted" and is a rank in the German military roughly equivalent to a US Army corporal. This may be a result of an incorrect translation. *"Generalissimo" is an Italian word and refers to the highest rank in several militaries around the world. With the exception of these two ranks, all other ranks are English words. *Players with a premium account have a red ribbon behind their rank symbol. It can be hidden or displayed via a checkbox in the Premium Account menu in the garage. *Before the introduction of the Legend rank, when reaching the rank of Generalissimo, the progress bar remained full, and the rank text reads "n / 0" (where n is the amount of all collected experience points). *If a player gets destroyed and ranks up before respawning, the "Congratulations" message with the earned crystals will appear as normal, while the rankup animation will be played immediately when respawning. Gallery CF6Yjb.jpg|A list of all ranks and the level of experience points at which they are unlocked. The brackets show how much experience points are required to unlocked the following rank Rank image premium.png|The premium account rank logo, used to indicate items which are available at your rank but also require having a premium account Sources and references Category:Game Basics Category:Game Interface Category:Inside the Game Category:Ranks Category:Q&A, Help From Other Players Category:Game